The ever decreasing size of modern telecommunication devices creates a need for improved antenna designs. Known antennas in devices such as mobile/cellular telephones provide one of the major limitations in performance and are almost always a compromise in one way or another.
In particular, the efficiency of the antenna can have a major impact on the performance of the device. A more efficient antenna will radiate a higher proportion of the energy fed to it from a transmitter. Likewise, due to the inherent reciprocity of antennas, a more efficient antenna will convert more of a received signal into electrical energy for processing by the receiver.
In order to ensure maximum transfer of energy (in both transmit and receive modes) between a transceiver (a device that operates as both a transmitter and receiver) and an antenna, the impedance of both should match each other in magnitude. Any mismatch between the two will result in sub-optimal performance with, in the transmit case, energy being reflected back from the antenna into the transmitter. When operating as a receiver, the sub-optimal performance of the antenna results in lower received power than would otherwise be possible.
Known simple loop antennas are typically current fed devices, which produce primarily a magnetic (H) field. As such they are not typically suitable as transmitters. This is especially true of small loop antennas (i.e. those smaller than, or having a diameter less than, one wavelength). In contrast, voltage fed antennas, such as dipoles, produce both electric (E) fields and H fields and can be used in both transmit and receive modes.
The amount of energy received by, or transmitted from, a loop antenna is, in part, determined by its area. Typically, each time the area of the loop is halved, the amount of energy which may be received/transmitted is reduced by approximately 3 dB depending on application parameters, such as initial size, frequency, etc. This physical constraint tends to mean that very small loop antennas cannot be used in practice.
Compound antennas are those in which both the transverse magnetic (TM) and transverse electric (TE) modes are excited in order to achieve higher performance benefits such as higher bandwidth (lower Q), greater radiation intensity/power/gain, and greater efficiency.
In the late 1940s, Wheeler and Chu were the first to examine the properties of electrically short (ELS) antennas. Through their work, several numerical formulas were created to describe the limitations of antennas as they decrease in physical size. One of the limitations of ELS antennas mentioned by Wheeler and Chu, which is of particular importance, is that they have large radiation quality factors, Q, in that they store, on time average more energy than they radiate. According to Wheeler and Chu, ELS antennas have high radiation Q, which results in the smallest resistive loss in the antenna or matching network and leads to very low radiation efficiencies, typically between 1-50%. As a result, since the 1940's, it has generally been accepted by the science world that ELS antennas have narrow bandwidths and poor radiation efficiencies. Many of the modern day achievements in wireless communications systems utilizing ELS antennas have come about from rigorous experimentation and optimization of modulation schemes and on air protocols, but the ELS antennas utilized commercially today still reflect the narrow bandwidth, low efficiency attributes that Wheeler and Chu first established.
In the early 1990s, Dale M. Grimes and Craig A. Grimes claimed to have mathematically found certain combinations of TM and TE modes operating together in ELS antennas that exceed the low radiation Q limit established by Wheeler and Chu's theory. Grimes and Grimes describe their work in a journal entitled “Bandwidth and Q of Antennas Radiating TE and TM Modes,” published in the IEEE Transactions on Electromagnetic Compatibility in May 1995. These claims sparked much debate and led to the term “compound field antenna” in which both TM and TE modes are excited, as opposed to a “simple field antenna” where either the TM or TE mode is excited alone. The benefits of compound field antennas have been mathematically proven by several well respected RF experts including a group hired by the U.S. Naval Air Warfare Center Weapons Division in which they concluded evidence of radiation Q lower than the Wheeler-Chu limit, increased radiation intensity, directivity (gain), radiated power, and radiated efficiency (P. L. Overfelft, D. R. Bowling, D. J. White, “Colocated Magnetic Loop, Electric Dipole Array Antenna (Preliminary Results),” Interim rept., Sep. 1994).
Compound field antennas have proven to be complex and difficult to physically implement, due to the unwanted effects of element coupling and the related difficulty in designing a low loss passive network to combine the electric and magnetic radiators.
There are a number of examples of two dimensional, non-compound antennas, which generally consist of printed strips of metal on a circuit board. However, these antennas are voltage fed. An example of one such antenna is the planar inverted F antenna (PIFA). The majority of similar antenna designs also primarily consist of quarter wavelength (or some multiple of a quarter wavelength), voltage fed, dipole antennas.
Planar antennas are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,938, issued to Zahn et al., requires an expensive Teflon substrate, or a similar material, for the antenna to operate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,942, issued to Shiga, teaches a planar antenna that can receive, but does not transmit, microwave signals. The Shiga antenna further requires an expensive semiconductor substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,901, issued to Nalbandian, is concerned with a planar antenna that requires a substrate having a permittivity to permeability ratio of 1:1 to 1:3 and which is only capable of operating in the HF and VHF frequency ranges (3 to 30 MHz and 30 to 300 MHz). While it is known to print some lower frequency devices on an inexpensive glass reinforced epoxy laminate sheet, such as FR-4, which is commonly used for ordinary printed circuit boards, the dielectric losses in FR-4 are considered to be too high and the dielectric constant not sufficiently tightly controlled for such substrates to be used at microwave frequencies. For these reasons, an alumina substrate is more commonly used. In addition, none of these planar antennas are compound loop antennas.
The basis for the increased performance of compound field antennas, in terms of bandwidth, efficiency, gain, and radiation intensity, derives from the effects of energy stored in the near field of an antenna. In RF antenna design, it is desirable to transfer as much of the energy presented to the antenna into radiated power as possible. The energy stored in the antenna's near field has historically been referred to as reactive power and serves to limit the amount of power that can be radiated. When discussing complex power, there exists a real and imaginary (often referred to as a “reactive”) portion. Real power leaves the source and never returns, whereas the imaginary or reactive power tends to oscillate about a fixed position (within a half wavelength) of the source and interacts with the source, thereby affecting the antenna's operation. The presence of real power from multiple sources is directly additive, whereas multiple sources of imaginary power can be additive or subtractive (canceling). The benefit of a compound antenna is that it is driven by both TM (electric dipole) and TE (magnetic dipole) sources which allows engineers to create designs utilizing reactive power cancellation that was previously not available in simple field antennas, thereby improving the real power transmission properties of the antenna.
In order to be able to cancel reactive power in a compound antenna, it is necessary for the electric field and the magnetic field to operate orthogonal to each other. While numerous arrangements of the electric field radiator(s), necessary for emitting the electric field, and the magnetic loop, necessary for generating the magnetic field, have been proposed, all such designs have invariably settled upon a three-dimensional antenna. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,292, issued to McLean, requires a pair of magnetic loops in parallel planes with an electric dipole on a third parallel plane situated between the pair of magnetic loops. U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,750, issued to Grimes et al., requires two pairs of magnetic loops and electric dipoles to be physically arranged orthogonally to one another. U.S. Patent Application US2007/0080878, filed by McLean, teaches an arrangement where the magnetic dipole and the electric dipole are also in orthogonal planes.